Temperance in Vegas: Alternate Ending to Footprin
by Ally Booth
Summary: Temperance in Vegas: Alternate ending to Footprints in the Sand. What if she didn't say no?


_**Temperance in Vegas: Alternate Ending For "Footprints In The Sand"**_

_**Authors Notes: Someone asked for a change in the last chapter of my fiction "Footprints in the Sand." So, I gave it to them. Aren't I nice? . Well, to understand more about this chapter you might want to read the original story, but if not I'll give a preview of what had happened so far briefly.**_

_**Temperance was kidnapped sometime between when she checked onto the flight to Maine and while she was boarding. The Jeffersonian originally thought she was dead, but then a break in her leg showed it was not Brennan. They assumed it was her because the bones were similar to Brennan's build and Brennan's journal was in the skeleton's hands. Booth was assigned to find her, but he is also assigned a new partner, whom he had a relationship with previously. He cracks the code and the chapter ended when he said "I know where she is."**_

"Wait, Booth, where are you going?" Angela called after me.

"Come on, you can come to, but I need you packed in 20 minutes or less, got it Ange? If you're not packed I won't wait up." I called back.

"Okay Booth, but where are we going?" She asked.

"Where else? To Vegas!" I told her and we hopped into the SUV. I had already had my bags packed, having planned going there to look for her anyways. We went to Angela's house.

She was packed in 10 minutes and came out the door. She had 3 bags, so it wasn't totally surprising. For most people, a trip for a few days would not require 3 bags for one person, but with Angela it was a different matter. She needed all her makeup, her own blankets, her own bathroom supplies, her pillows, 3 pairs of dresses, four skirts, 2 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of shorts, and 5 shirts for every one day she was staying, which explained her need to go shopping every time she went on vacation.

We headed to the airport and after some smooth talking on my part, we managed to get a flight to Vegas with only a 20 minute wait. It was short notice, but still a long time when the woman you love has been kidnapped.

We finally got on the plane, and though it was only a few hours, it felt like the longest ride of my life. I tapped my foot until Angela stilled it with her hand. "Booth, calm down." She whispered.

When we arrived there, I managed to rent an SUV while Angela got our bags. I planned on only staying tomorrow and leaving the day after, so I had Angela talk the guy at the desk into getting us a ticket.

Once at the hotel, we almost literally threw our stuff in and went back to the SUV. I then headed to where I knew the casino Brennan and I had been was. It hit me that's where she was, because I remembered her pointing the rooms out and saying "If I ever come back, I could just stay in the casino. Then I wouldn't have to have you give me a ride here." She definitely had a gambling problem, even if she didn't realize it. When we arrived I flew in and scanned the casino. I was surprised at how empty it was, but sure enough, Tempe was sitting playing Texas hold 'em.

"Bones!" I yelled and ran over to her. I picked her up and pressed her against my chest hard.

"Booth, I get it. Put me down, I can't breathe!" She complained after a while, struggling in my grip. I put her down only to hug her again, with extra care.

"Bones, what happened? We just figured the code out today! I came here as soon as I knew where you were. Damn it Tempe I thought I lost you." I told her in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Booth. The guy was a flight attendant, he took me while I was boarding." She said. That explained how she got on the flight but never off it. She would have had to be taken while going through the long hall to the plane.

I thought about what Angela had once said to me. _You know Booth, if you don't hurry up and make a move on her, you're going to lose your chance. This is a tough job, she could be kidnapped, and hurt. Or another man could make the move first._ Almost without thinking, I leaned down and covered her lips with my own.

I had never kissed her before, and even though I had pictured what it would be like, never had I imagined it would be this good. My thoughts briefly turned to Sully and Trisha, who Bones and I were going out with, but they were pushed to the back of my mind.

Then she pushed me away. "Booth, I can't. I'm going out with Sully, and you with Trisha. I can't do this to him Booth, I'm sorry." And she walked to where Angela was waiting. They had a brief conversation after hugging and finally Angela nodded and they hugged again. Angela met my eyes and I turned away, walking to the SUV. I knew Tempe had told her what happened, and the look Angela gave me broke my heart.

I turned on the radio and the song Every Other Time by LFO came on.

_I said let's talk about it, _

_as she walked out on me and slammed the door. _

_But I just laugh about it, _

_cause she's always playing those games. _

_Deep down I know she loves me, _

_but she's got a funny way of showing me how she cares._

Angela and Bones came in, with Bones in the passenger seat and Angela in back. I didn't say anything as I drove to the hotel, nor as we got out and I handed Bones her keycard.

After my shower I turned on the television. I watched a new Grey's Anatomy episode and drank tequila for about an hour until I heard a knock on my door. At first I didn't realize it was my door, because Christina had just knocked on Burke's door, until I heard it again after she had been invited in.

I opened the door to see Bones hurry in.

"Booth, about what happened at the casino…" She began, but I cut her off.

"No, it's my fault Bones. I shouldn't of kissed you, I'm sorry." I said. The only part that wan't the truth was the last bit. I wasn't sorry for kissing her.

"Well, I'm not." She said. "I liked kissing you. I was hoping we could do it more often." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

He looked at her in amazement, then grinned and leaned down, kissing her passionately. She put he arms around him and leaned into his embrace.

When they pulled away, he asked "So does this mean there's an us?" He asked, hopeful.

She grinned. "Yes, yes there is. I broke up with Sully right before I came here tonight."

He grinned as the chorus of that song popped into his head

_Sometimes it's black, sometimes it's white._

_Sometimes she's wrong, sometimes I'm right. _

_Sometimes we talk about it, or we figure it out, _

_But then she just changed her mind._

_Sometimes she's hot, sometimes I'm cold._

_Sometimes my head wants to explode but when I think about it, _

_I'm so in love with her. _

"And do you, Temperance Brennan, take Seeley Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Bones glanced at me as she answered "I do."

"Then I herby announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed passionately and everyone cheered.

At the reception, Sully walked up to Bones and I and put a fake smile on his face.

"I have to get going, I'm expected for an appointment, but I want you to know how happy I am for you two. Congratulations." He said, still smiling. We both thanked him and said goodbye.

And as he walked out, he knew that he still wanted her, even if she didn't want him anymore.


End file.
